For me, It isn't over
by LadyJessYU
Summary: Non-magical Ron/Hermione AU featuring many other characters. I'll think of a proper summary eventually


"And the danger is that in this move toward new horizons and far directions, that I may lose what I have now, and not find anything except loneliness."  
― Sylvia Plath, The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath

* * *

It began as quite a lovely day, perhaps one of the better since her return. It was sunny and the air felt fresh, without smog filling her lungs. Therefore, Hermione chose to use the lunch break and take a stroll around the city. She had finally settled in her flat and firm and the days had become slower work load wise. It felt like she was walking these streets for the first time. A lot has changed. What once was an infamous pub littered street was becoming one of the busiest places of the city – trademark boutiques, beauty salons, overpriced wine shops, etc.

However, in a typical London fashion, with no indication whatsoever, dark clouds appeared and it started pouring. Always prepared, most of the passers-by opened their umbrellas. Hermione lifted her handbag to protect her head. She spotted the bookstore at the end of the street. Being too far, she ran into the first shop.

Panting, she shook the water from her bag. She looked down. Her shoes were most likely ruined. She was angry at herself for forgetting to bring umbrella. This was England for Christ's sake! The sweet smell in the store mellowed her temper. It was bringing back some mysteriously pleasant feelings. She looked around. It was some sort of a children's store. Colorful sweets and toys were gracing wooden shelves. A mother with a young son was stationed by the chocolate stand bargaining on the number of chocolates to buy.

"You can only get one, Luke." the mother stated in a tone that suggested the argument was going on for a while.

"But Muuuum…" the boy whined, "One bear is worth at least two chocolate frogs."

Hermione glanced at the stand with surprisingly life-like chocolate animals. The boy, she noted, was technically right.

She walked past them in search of an employee. A small group of teenage girls were giggling over by the huge pink heart – inside 'love potions' written in cursive. Various types of fart cushions (apparently there were many) placed close by seemed like a poor marketing choice.

She rounded the inappropriately looking garden gnomes and found herself three meters away from the counter. The image in front of her stunned her. Should she slowly step out before being noticed or be the strong independent woman she prided herself to be?

The choice was made for her.

The red-haired man looked up. It took him a moment but when the realization hit, his lips spread in a familiar smile. It was less carefree than she remembered but all things considered, it was understandable, "I'll be damned." he hopped over the counted and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Hi, George."

He moved away a step to look at her properly and fixed his red tie, "Looking good, Granger."

"Looking dashing yourself." she looked around again, "Nice place."

"Take it easy, I'm a married man now."

Hermione laughed. He always has been easy going. She was glad that hasn't changed, "Life is treating you well, I see."

"Can't complain." he grinned and scratched the place behind his scarred ear.

Hermione's throat tightened.

George turned around. The woman was waiting to pay. From the expression on the boy's face, it appeared he didn't get his way, "I have to take this." he told Hermione, "But you go in the back and my lovely assistant will get you out of those wet clothes. And watch the steps."

"It's fine, George. Really. I just need a number to hail a taxi."

"I insist." he said, practically pushing her towards the door.

She headed slowly towards the ill-lit room, "Excuse me?" she called as she entered the storage.

A shuffling followed by a fallen pile of boxes and a growl welcomed her.

She hurried towards the noise, "I'm terribly sorry, your employer…"

From the heap of confetti poppers emerged Ron Weasley. Like no time has passed, she recognized him immediately. But time has passed and he has changed a lot. It seemed like muscle mass has finally caught up with his height. His hair was shorter now, and not completely disheveled. He shook his head to get rid of the glittery confetti. Her eyes landed on his arms, the rolled up sleeves of a blue dotted shirt encircled his physique nicely. Uncomfortable by the train of her thoughts, she looked him in the eyes. While waiting for the shock in his eyes to die down, Hermione suddenly became aware of her own appearance.

Water was slowly dripping from her skirt, blazer limply hanging from her shoulders. Her hair was a mess and she way praying to God her make-up was indeed waterproof.

If she had been anxious when she spotted George, she was now petrified, "I didn't know…" was all she mustered.

"Sit over there." he gestured to the sofa. She recognized it as the one from the Weasley living room. It was new back then, "I'll get you something dry."

She obeyed wordlessly. Her mind was completely blank so she was just sitting there, waiting.

He brought her a hand towel and overalls.

"Thanks." she spoke meekly.

"Um, I'll…" he pointed to the exit and left.

Hermione quickly disposed of the wet skirt and blazer and dried her hair. Fortunately, her shirt was dry enough. She fished the mirror out of her purse. "Perfect", she muttered. She looked like a little boy who's been trying on make-up. For the first time, she regretted cutting her hair so short.

All the while she could hear indistinct voices of the Weasley brothers. Hermione wished she could just turn back time and never enter the shop. She jumped from the sofa at the sound of footsteps.

"I brought you some slippers." his voice was coarse. It would always get like that when he was arguing.

She put them on – white, fluffy, bunny slippers.

Ron was staring at her, his hand half covering his serious face.

"What?" she demanded. Just get this over with, she wanted to shout.

Instead, he burst into laughter.

She looked at what she was wearing. She huffed, though it really was funny. If her colleagues and friends could see her now, "I look ridiculous."

Once able to catch his breath, Ron cleared his throat and gestured to himself, "And I look like a posh prick. But that's the look we were going for in this Weasleys' wheezes shop. We have to keep up with the neighbors."

He brought the chair closer and sat down. They were looking at each other, one event on their minds.

"I'm sorry, Ron." she blurted out in a broken voice. It was supposed to sound better after all those years. In front of the mirror where she had uttered many versions of apology, she had been calm and collected. But sincere, nonetheless.

"It's all right, Hermione." he replied and looked away. The task of straightening the sleeves appeared more demanding of his immediate attention, "We were kids. And I pushed you too hard."

"I could have stayed. I should have."

He waved it off like it was nothing, "I was a complete mess. We all were. It wasn't your obligation to derail your life."

Those were her exact words – 'derail my life'. She had wanted to slap herself when she'd realized she had said it. Being an ambitious fool, it had taken her weeks. Harry did, she wanted to reply. He was there and I ran. "I'm sorry." she repeated instead.

Suddenly very exhausted, he sighed, "If I forgive you and you promise to forgive me, can we change the subject for good?"

She was silent. Only when he deemed to look at her did she nod.

"Then we're good?" he asked.

"We're good." she answered though, she wasn't sure they ever would be.

"Good. Now tell me - who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" he leaned backwards and crossed his arms, "Because Hermione I knew would never go out on a day like this without an umbrella."

She let out a breathy laugh, "I've been away long."

"Too long."

They talked for a while. Least about them, it turned out. Whenever it started to feel normal, somehow they would broach the unwanted subjects and they would be back where they started. Hermione was glad that most of the things that have happened to the Weasleys since her departure were happy.

They ended their unexpected meeting with phone number exchange and a promise to keep in touch. It resembled a promise given by some random friends from high-school which neither have intention of keeping.

* * *

This is my first attempt at these characters. Let me know in reviews or message me if you'd read a story like this. Suggestions are welcome.


End file.
